Neville's Cousin
by CLBisMe
Summary: What if Neville's cousins from America move over to England and they go to Hogwarts? Rather humorous. RR please! Redoing the chapters, sorry if the story looks messy in ch. 2 thro 6...
1. Moving day

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters and things you don't know! Love y'all! This is before the sixth book came out and anyone knew anything about Blaise so don't storm me with reviews saying I am wrong, ok? Thank you very much.

Summary: What if Neville had a cousin and what if she was from America? What happens when her and her family move close to Hogwarts and she starts to attend the school? Well you're about to find out.

* * *

"Mama! When are we going to leave?" yelled a very irritated Gabriella, also know as Gabby.

"Soon, honey! Your brother isn't up yet!" her mother called back.

"I'll change that," she whispered to herself and went to her brother's room to find that it was locked. She smiled at how naïve her brother was and yet he was whole year older than her. With a simple flick of her pointer finger she was in, her family was very powerful and they were wandlesses. She was the best as of yet because she trained into the wee hours of the night trying to perfect her powers unlike her brother. She went to a very prestigious school and worked hard to get the grades she new she could get.

Robby, her brother on the other hand didn't do that at all. He was your typical 16 year old boy- lazy. He had his own band and he taught Gabby how to play the guitar and she was in his band. She sang any songs that were meant for girls, her friend Iris was in the band too and played the keyboard and sang with Gabby when needed.

Gabby went into her brother's room not caring to be quite, the guy could sleep through a hailstorm, literally he did and the hail was really big. She walked up to his and waved her hand in front of his face, he didn't move; good now came the fun part. She got the remote for his stereo and stepped onto his bed. She turned on the stereo to the loudest setting she could and proceeded to jump on his bed and make a good deal of noise. He shot up with a start and quickly looked at everything and as soon as she started the music it was gone with the wave of his hand. He grabbed her by the foot before she could leave and started to tickle her until she begged for sweet mercy.

"MERCY, sweet mercy!" she begged while laughing.

"Dear sister, why ever would I do that after you woke me up from my dream," he said a little breathlessly.

"Please, you're hurting me!" she cried out laughing.

"Oh, sorry sis," he said after he stopped tickling her.

"That's fine, but you need to pack your stuff immediately and get ready, it's about time to leave."

"Ok," and with another wave of his hand everything was back and he made Gabby leave so he could get changed.

"Mama!" called Gabby.

"Yes Gab?" asked her mother up the stairs.

"Robby is up! And he's almost ready!" she said going down the stairs.

Today was moving day and everything was very hectic. They were moving near their cousin (Gab's and Robby's) and they were traveling by plane and it was about time to go, her and Robby had a younger brother named Aaron who was at the moment hugging his stuffed teddy bear, crying.

"Aaron, what's the matter," she asked the seven year old.

"I'm scared and sad because we're moving away and I won't have any friends," he was sniffling. She smiled and picked him up, he didn't weigh much and she was pretty strong, and she twirled him around and he started to smile and laugh.

"It'll all be ok, I promise," she whispered into his ear as soon as she put him down, also trying to convince herself of the same thing. Just as that was going on she heard a knock on the door. She went and opened it and saw Jason her brother's beat friend and Iris her best friend.

"Hi, there Gabby, where's Bobby," asked Jason going into the house squatting next to Aaron and ruffled his hair. Most people called Robby Bobby because that was how he introduced himself as; Gabby was the only one able to call him Robby.

"Why would I know? Although this time I do, he's ... right here," she said as she heard the stamped of his feet down the stairs.

"Gabby?" said a tearful Iris.

"I know! I'm so sad about this! I'll owl you everyday and tell you everything that I can remember, I'm going to miss you so much!" said a crying Gabby her and Iris had been best friends since the day Iris moved to Georgia from Montana and moved into their neighborhood. That was about eleven years ago and they were now 15. They hugged each other and cried over the loss that their friendship will take. The boys went over and hugged the two girls so it ended with a group hug. Mr. and Mrs. Ericson walked in and were about to say they had to leave when they saw that the group of four was all crying.

"I'm sorry to say this, but it's time to go," said a sad Mr. Ericson, whose name was Charles.

"No!" said all the teens in the room, the girls were crying harder and the guys holding the girls closer than before.

"I'm afraid so...," said Katherine Ericson, almost crying herself to see her son and daughter and their friend that were so much like her own children crying like that.

They drove to the airport and everyone in the car had a dreary mood and everyone was silent. It took them 15 minutes to get there. It was a stiff drive for them all and they were all emotionally drained and the day wasn't even over yet. They finally arrived and they dropped off their luggage. They boarded the plane that would be headed for England and to their new home. Robby and Gabby sat together on the plane writing a song together and Katherine, Charles and Aaron sat a ways over from them, this would a long journey.

By this time they had all fallen asleep and they were an hour away, Gabby woke up with a start, her cell phone was ringing, well not ringing but vibrating all the same.

"Hello?" Gabby said answering the phone.

"Hey Gabby, it's me, Neville," said a happy boy on the other end.

"Dude, what's up?" she asked yawning somewhere in between.

"Well, nothing really, Gran and I will come a pick you all up, pity the summer is almost over and you didn't get to meet anyone around us," Neville said sympathetically as they were to be next door neighbors.

"Yeah, pity," she said sadly.

"I hope you arrive safely, we'll talk later, ok?" he asked seemingly he was in a rush.

"Ok, we'll try, bye," answered Gabby.

"Bye," and with a simple click of the phone they were no longer talking to each other.

"Hmmm, who was -hat Gab?" asked Robby just waking up, yawning at the word that making it sound like hat.

"_That_, was Neville, just checking up on us," said Gabby emphasizing the word that.

Robby nodded his head sleepily and they had about thirty minutes left on the flight. Gabby suggested that they read, for they were going to a new school, she would be going to Hogwarts with her cousin, and Robby would be going to Beaxbatons (sp?). They read for the rest of the time on the plane, it was time for them to exit the plane; they got of first and waited for their parents.

They went to go get their luggage and left the airport with their relatives. They got into a car that seemed to not be able to hold all of them. When they got into the car it was big enough for everyone plus a big dog, put they didn't have a dog they had a cat named Angel. A half-hour later, they arrived at their new house.

"Welcome home," said Charles Ericson.

"Yeah, welcome home," muttered both Robby and Gabby sadly.

"Hey you two, I thought since you weren't here long enough for you to make friends I'd bring some of mine over to meet you," said Neville trying to make them feel better. Neville was Robby's age and Gabby was a whole year younger than they were. Neville and Robby were 16 while Gabby was only 15. Gabby and Robby looked at each other with questions in their eyes. "Right now, only one of them could come, but Gabby, you'll meet the others on the train to Hogwarts."

"Ok, sounds great, I'll be right back after taking a quick shower, and putting all my stuff up," said Gabby going upstairs to see what her room, was like. Each door had a name, Gabby's name was on the door at the end of the hallway, and she went into her room.

It was a lot like her old room, she smile and put her stuff up with a flick of her hand. She went to the bathroom and happily turned on the water and let the water heat up. Every bedroom except Aaron's room had a bathroom of its own. When the water heated up enough she stepped in, she washed her hair with shampoo and conditioner that smelled like apples. Then she washed up with apple-smelling body wash, and when she was satisfied that she was clean enough, she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She dried her hair with a flick of her finger and put of a hat. She brushed her teeth and put on some fresh clothes and went downstairs to see her brother and cousin talking to some guy she didn't know, 'that must be Neville's friend' she thought to herself.

"Ah, the queen of showers herself," said Robby jokingly but with sarcasm in his voice none-the-less.

"Shut up, from all the way over here I can tell how bad you smell," she said with a smirk on her face.

"So you must be the over talked about Gabriella," said a voice with a thick Irish accent. "Hi, I'm Seamus, nice to meet you," he said once she got over to where the guys were standing.

"Yep, that's me, but please, please call me Gabby, I really dislike my full name," she said while putting out her hand for Seamus to shake, which he did smiling at her.

"Too bad, it's a pretty name," he said still smiling at her after they finished the handshake.

"That's what a lot of people say," she said while smiling at him.

"Nice hat, you're into Quidditch?" he asked in awe.

"Yeah, I totally root for Ireland when it comes to European Quidditch, but when it's American, I root for the Braves, (using baseball team names) sometimes the Yankees," she said and after that they all got into a Quidditch discussion.

"Sorry guys my phone is ringing, probably Iris and Jason calling to say hello," said Gabby after about an hour into the discussion.

"Hello?" she asked answering the phone.

"Hello, this one of Neville's friends. I tried to call him but he wasn't at home and his Gran gave me your phone number," answered a famine voice.

"Oh, he is right over here, my have your name please?" asked Gabby.

"Sure, my name is Hermione, and you must be his cousin Gabby," said Hermione.

"Yo, Neville! The call is for you!" she called for Neville.

"Coming," he answered running to where she was.

"Hello?" he answered.

"I leave you to it then," she said and left.

"Who was it?" asked Robby.

"It was some girl name Harmony, ummm… that doesn't sound right. Wait no Hermione," she said correcting herself.

"I know her, I wonder why she would be calling though," wonder Seamus out load.

"I don't know, so... What were y'all talking about?" she asked sitting down on the couch she had left just a minute ago.

"Oh, about the band and Jason and Iris," said Robby smiling at her.

"Oh," said Gabby simply with a tearful sound. Tears sprang to her eyes, Seamus looked at Robby and Robby looked at Gabby, 'oh no' he thought 'how stupid am I?'

"You know, I had to move once, it was really hard because all I knew was home, your case is a little different seeing you had to cross an ocean and I just moved from one side of Ireland to another. But it's the same for everyone," he said trying to calm the girl with tears in her eyes down. Seamus told her that he would be staying at Neville's house for the rest of the summer, which happened to be two weeks.

"Ok," she choked out smiling.

"Then tell me, if it's ok with you, about your friend Iris," he said trying to do something a friend did for him once. You say everything that is happy and good about the friend until all you can do is laugh about them.

Well the discussion went on for awhile before Neville came back smiling at them.

"So, what's going on?" asked Robby.

"Oh, nothing Hermione was filling me in on what was happening over at the Weasley's house, she said that Harry and Ron almost blew up their room," he said laughing, Seamus started laughing as well.

"Harry... Potter?" asked Gabby.

"Yeah, who else?" asked Seamus still laughing.

"Wow, you know THE Harry Potter, he's famous!" said Gabby eyes glowing.

"When you meet him, cousin, please don't do that. He hates it when people do those kinds of things it makes him uncomfortable," said Neville.

"Still the Harry Potter, wow..." she said.

"Dude how they almost blow up a room?" asked Robby emphasizing the word almost.

"Don't know, something Fred and George gave them to test, Mrs. Weasley was not happy one bit," said Neville.

The day flew by and Seamus and Neville went home to Neville's house and the brother and sister parted ways and went to own their rooms. Robby had to unpack everything, so with a wave of his hand he moved everything into the position he wanted it to be in. After that he got a book about whatever and read it before nodding to sleep. The next morning would be very eventful.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Better start? Do tell me, I'm refinishing all the chapters, so wait on that. Love all of you!

-CLB-


	2. What a day already

When Robby woke up all of a sudden it was still dark, he looked around and he noticed he was sweaty. 'What the heck is wrong with me?' he thought to himself. He had just woken up from a horrible dream. Voldemort had attacked his sister and he had to watch the whole thing and couldn't escape the bonds around him. He got up and walked to his sister's room, he quietly opened the door and looked in, he smiled to himself to see his baby sister sleeping peacefully with her teddy bear she had since she was little. He went over to her and kissed her on the head, yeah she could be a brat and annoying but he loved her and had the I'm-a-brother-I-have-to-protect-my- baby-sister thing going on. He went back to the door looked one more time and left.

* * *

Once he got back to his room he sat up for a second thinking, what was going to happen when they go to separate schools? They would be a long ways away from each other, he needed to talk to his parents, he had to go to Hogwarts so as to protect his sister from what might happen seeing as Voldemort was trying to get the school. Although he had no idea what so ever that his parents and sister were thinking the same thing, although not at the same time. Gabby was sleeping and so were his parents, but Gab had thought about it before going to bed, and his parents were discussing it over at all times, they wanted their children to be able to look after each other like they normally did.  
  
Robby went to sleep and woke up rather late, about 12:00 noon. He walked downstairs to see a note with writing on it, (Hmm interesting, what is there was a note with no writing on it?) it said 'be back later, we went to buy food, Mom'. 'Well, it looks like I have the house to myself', looking around, 'what should I do?' he thought to himself. Then he heard stomping like someone was coming down the stair, he looked over to the stairs to see his sister appear at the foot of them.  
  
"Hi, was it a dream or did you come into my room?" she asked her brother.  
  
"Just a dream," he said smiling, he remember the dream with a shiver.  
  
"Are you cold, Daddy will kill you if sick because you aren't wearing enough clothes," she said simply biting into an apple.  
  
"Whatever, I think we should call up Neville and ask them to..." he said but was cut off by a knock on the door.  
  
"Already did," she said smiling cheekily and went to answer the door.  
  
"Hi there! Come on in, Mom and Dad will be home soon they went to get food," she said letting the two guys in it was such a pretty day.  
  
"Ok, we were wondering if y'all would like to do something today," suggested Neville. Robby nodded, Gabby looked slightly sad for a second then ran upstairs. "What did I say?"  
  
"It's not what you said, she still misses home," said Seamus wisely.  
  
"Oh," said Neville not knowing anything about girls. Seamus asked if he could go talk to her alone, the guys nodded and let him try to work magic.

* * *

"May I come in?" Seamus asked knocking on Gabby's door. He got no reply, so he opened the door and walked over to the weeping girl.  
  
"Why can't I... get over this," she said with a sob in between.  
  
"Because it hurts to leave loved ones, but you'll meet new friends lookie here I'm a new friend and you would have never met me if you never moved," he said trying to comfort her and smiled.  
  
"You're right, I'm being a jerk, y'all just ask to do something and I bust out crying," sadly smiling at him.  
  
"You are _not_ a jerk, ok? I know as well as anyone who had to leave their home to move, it hurts and you'll be sad for a while, but other things will push their way into your head and you'll become used to it. I promise, it'll all be ok," he said and was shocked when Gabby gave him a hug but he hugged her back then she pulled away.  
  
"Thank you so much," she said and was about to leave the room. "Are you coming or do you want to stay here and admire my room?" she asked laughing. Her laugh reached the ears of the boys downstairs and they looked at each other and smiled, she was going to be ok, al long as Seamus was there at least.  
  
They headed out the door after Robby got dressed and put a note on the front door and left. They went to the park that was located close the neighborhood and walked around just talking about loads of things. When they got to the subject of home, she got teary-eyed but Seamus put his arm around the girl and smiled and she no longer felt sad about it.

* * *

"Well, well, well look who we have here," drawled a familiar voce to Neville and Seamus.  
  
"Malfoy, Zambini, what in God's green earth are you doing here?" asked Neville.  
  
"None of your business, we just heard a new family moved in my neighborhood and we thought we might find them here, Draco is staying with me if you wanted to know," explained Blaise looking at Robby and Gabby. "You two must be part of the new family, I've never met you and I know everyone in my neighborhood."  
  
"Duh, are you stupid? Or do you just act stupid? Hmm either way you're stupid, let's go guys these two are nothing but two freaking morons," said Gabby looking Blaise straight in the eyes.  
  
"Yeah let's," said Robby in agreement.  
  
"Fine then have your way but in the end you're going to be introduce to my family. Why are you two hanging out with Longbottom and Finnegan?" asked Blaise.  
  
"I'm related to her idiot," Neville said looking very brave for once he hated being degraded like that.  
  
"I said let's go," whispered Gab pulling on Seamus' shirttail.  
  
"Ok," and with that Seamus and Gab left.  
  
"Oh, lookie there Finnegan has a girlfriend," said Malfoy mockingly.  
  
"Don't Seamus, those two aren't worth it they're stupid and just trying to get under your skin," Gab reasoned with him. He looked from her to Malfoy and back to her and just walked away with her, Neville and Robby caught up with them and they head home.  
  
"They just had to ruin that walk didn't they?" asked Seamus angrily.

* * *

A/N: Did you like? i thought it was ok, not my best but still good. Review and give me back your comments. 


	3. Time for school

When Robby and Gabby got home, they saw their note was gone and knew their parents were home. Neville and Seamus went back to Neville's house because they had to go robe shopping and book shopping for the school year.  
  
"Were home!" they called to their parents and went up to Robby's room.  
  
They started writing a song and were putting music to it when their dad called them down. Their parents explained that they wanted to send the both of them to Hogwarts.  
  
"Great," said Gab in relief.  
  
"Wait... You want me to go to school with you?" asked Robby after they got upstairs.  
  
"Yeah, Neville said that the Slytherins are really mean and vicious," said Gabby slightly shuddering at the thought of it all.  
  
They continued their conversation and talked for a while about certain things.

* * *

The weeks flew by and now it was the day for them to go on the scarlet train know as Hogwarts Express. They had already gotten their stuff a couple days before which had been interesting because the met the Weasley family and Harry and Hermione.

Boy was Gab surprised she looked at all of them in shock, Harry Potter was standing right in front of her, she was going to die.  
  
"Hi, you must be Neville's cousins, I'm Harry, this is Ron, that's Hermione over there looking at books, and right here this is Ginny," said Harry smiling and pointing to the people he was talking about. Gab just stared at him in shock was he actually talking to her? She was bugging out, and then all of a sudden an elbow collided with her ribs rather painfully.  
  
"Ow, you numbskull, why'd you do that?" she said looking at her brother with a mad questioning look that would scare Voldemort out of his knickers. She forgot about everyone standing around and continued to glare at her brother until she heard a chuckle come from Ron.  
  
"Dear Lord, they act like Ginny and me," said Ron continued to laugh and laugh loudly at that.  
  
"I have to admit they do!" said Ginny giggling, Harry didn't understand what was going on, how could Ron and Ginny laugh like that when the guy obviously hurt this poor girl.  
  
"You will pay later, I swear," said Gabby giving Robby the evil eye.  
  
"What is going on here!" asked Harry looking clueless.  
  
"Just something older brothers do to younger sisters, haven't you seen Ron do that to Ginny?" asked Hermione coming almost out of thin air.  
  
"No, God I feel stupid!" said Harry looking very embarrassed.  
  
"That is because you are Potter," said Malfoy from behind Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"Lord not you again, and you!" said Gabby furiously.  
  
"Oh, so you DO remember me Ericson, I thought that our little encounter at the park might have slipped you mind," said Blaise obnoxiously.  
  
"Lord help me," whispered Gabby to herself.  
  
"Your an Ericson?" asked Hermione excitedly.  
  
"Yeah," answered Robby unsurely. "My names Robby and this is Gabby."  
  
"Wow, Ericsons are know for their ability to do loads of wandless magic," said Hermione almost as if she was reciting it from a book.  
  
"Yeah, um, let's get back to the jerks behind you, I have to give them a piece of my mind," said Gabby with spunk and anger in her every word.  
  
"Ok, we'll let you deal with them, we tried of fighting with them," said Ron wearily.  
  
"Thank you," she said politely. "Ok you two buffoons, I'm tired of you and I just met you, now leave me and my brother and our new friends alone, ok? Good, now go before I do something I'll regret," said Gab looking straight into Blaise's eyes. Draco and Blaise left with a look of uneasiness.  
  
"Wow, they actually left!" said and amazed Ron; he already idolized this girl in front of him.  
  
"You are defiantly our new best friends," said Ginny happily going over the Gab and putting her arm around her shoulder and leading her to Fred and George's new joke shop, they laughed a good deal before getting there and became really close to one another.

* * *

And now they were on the train chattering away about loads of different stuff, Professor McGonnagal came and got Gabby and Robby, they went to the front of the train and took the seat that she offered them. "Now, I want you to feel comfortable, we're going to sort you into your houses now, you cannot reveal them until tonight when the headmaster announces them to everyone. Ok, now Gabriele your first, sit here and I'll put the sorting hat on you," explained the woman professor.  
  
"Hmm, you have intelligence and power beyond your years," the sorting hat started. "You also have courage, I highly doubt you wouldn't (meaning she would) face down Voldemort if the chance could come to you. I will put you in Ravenclaw," the hat shouted finally. Everyone looked at each other but Gabby smiled she was glad to be in a house full of smart people.  
  
Robby went up and the hat announced that he was to be in Gryffindor, so the duo was spilt up, he looked proud to be a Gryffindor thought Gabby. They stayed there until the train pulled into the station.

* * *

"Wow," said Robby looking around while they were in the carriages that looked to be drawn by nothing.  
  
"I know, are you scared?" asked Gabby nervously laughing.  
  
"Naw, the people are nice in my house, and I met one Ravenclaw on the train he was nice. Calm down, everything will be ok," said Robby comforting his little sister.

* * *

They got up to the castle Gabby's legs shaking so much at one point she almost fell. Robby told her to calm down again and she did, but not until she muttered a calming spell on herself. McGonnagal took them to the room Harry had to visit for the Triwizard Tournament, and then she left to get the first years. Gabby sat there fidgeting with the hem of her robes, Robby even looked a little nervous. Dumbledore finally announced their coming to the school.  
  
"That's our cue," said Robby smiling. Gabby just nodded slightly petrified, why was she so scared she asked herself.  
  
"Meet our new students Robert Ericson and Gabriele Ericson, welcome you two," said Dumbledore in a booming voice. Everyone went silent and looked up at the two, Gabby looked at everyone wondering, 'what exactly are they thinking.'  
  
"Robby?" whispered Gabby.  
  
"Yeah?" Robby asked just as softly.  
  
"Why are they looking at us like that?" she asked is a soft whisper.  
  
"They're curious," he answered simply in a whisper.  
  
"Robert who goes by... oh thank you, Robby is in Gryffindor, while Gabriele or Gabby as she likes to be called, is in Ravenclaw," announced Dumbledore. Neville started clapping, then so did the rest of Gryffindor, then Ravenclaw started and by the end every house was at least chapping. But Gryffindor was shouting and cheering them on, even though Gabby wasn't in their house she was still Neville's cousin and she looked nice.  
  
"Bye," Gab whispered quietly to Robby who almost did not hear her over the cheering and clapping.  
  
"Keep safe," he replied quickly before leaving her to go to the Gryffindor table. They went to their tables and by that time everyone had calmed down.

* * *

A/n: What will happen next? Find out next time! Love y'all reviewers! Whatcha think Chloe, was it good? Let me know!

LittleMissFairy:p


	4. School is in!

* * *

Gabby walked up to the Ravenclaw table when she saw someone waving her over, it was a girl with black hair in a French braid.  
  
"Gabby, over here!" said the girl Gab finally got to the table and sat down by the girl. "Hi my name is Padma my twin sister is in Gryffindor," she said smiling and they shook hands.  
  
"Hi, I'm Terry, I met your brother briefly on the train," said a boy across the table, he was cute, he had bright blue eyes that were sparkling and dark brown hair that was long but not like girls hair long just longer than normal.  
  
"Wow, look at this food!" she said when the realization hit her that she said that she blushed.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry, you're not the only one who thinks that!" said Padma grinning and the new girl.  
  
"Gosh, look at all the people! My school didn't have this many people," said Gabby in awe looking around.  
  
"Where did you go to school?" asked Terry curiously.  
  
"Oh, the Academy of Wandlesses, only on the best schools there is for wandlesses to go to," said Gabby piling food onto her plate, her hunger could revile the hunger Ron Weasley felt easily.  
  
"Wow, I had forgotten that Ericsons are normally wandlesses no matter what the other parent is," said Terry matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yeah, so, how are the teachers here? I met Professor McGonnagal and Professor Dumbledore, who else is there?" asked Gabby looking up at the head table.  
  
"Well, Professor Flitwick is the head of Ravenclaw, and then there's..." Terry started explaining and went on about the teachers which was slightly boring.  
  
"Wow..." started Gabby slightly awed about everything, she had been so nervous about going to her house she didn't even see the ceiling. "Oh my gawd, look at the ceiling it's beautiful."  
  
"I was wondering when you would mention that," said a girl across the table. "Hi my name's Chloe," she introduced herself.  
  
"Oh no, I didn't know that the Slytherin table was right next to our table!" said Gabby miserably.  
  
"Hi there!" said Blaise from his table just to irk her.

"Gawd no! Shove off Zabini!" she answered with a glare that would scare him to death but not back, she didn't want him to come back.  
  
"What? I thought you adored me," he replied back.  
  
"If I adored you then I would absolutely be in love with Voldemort," she said with deadly venom, everyone knew that wandlesses were almost if not all on the light side.  
  
"She got you Zabini," shouted a couple of guys but Blaise shut them up with a glare that rivaled Gabby's.  
  
"Children I think it's time for bed, we all seem to have gotten enough food and I think some us are cranky," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes, loads of people chuckled at the comment.

* * *

"Does your sister know that she's making enemies on her first day here?" asked Dean curiously.  
  
"They were already enemies, he lives in our neighborhood," explained Robby.  
  
"Oh," and they left it at that.

* * *

"Ericson, if you ever do that again, I swear..." started Zabini while both houses were walking the same path.  
  
"What, you'll send Voldemort after me?" asked Gabby with sarcasm dripping off the words, some landed on Terry's boot (LOL) which he would have to wipe off later.  
  
"Leave it, you won't win, she's too clever," said Pansy, she liked this girl, finally some one from Ravenclaw had guts.  
  
"She's right you know," said Gabby, then Draco looked at her and glared.  
  
"Are you going to let her get away with that?" asked Draco incredulously.  
  
"Yes, because we aren't going to the same place now are we?" asked Blaise just as incredulously.  
  
"Buh-bye, Blaise," said Gabby smirking while they went up a flight of stairs and the Slytherins kept going straight.

* * *

"Thank God your in our house!" exclaimed Padma once they got to the common room.  
  
"Well, I need an apology," said Terry sounding mad.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Gabby slightly unknowingly.  
  
"Look at my shoe!" he said then busted out laughing.

* * *

"THAT GIRL INFURIATES ME!" shouted Blaise once they got into the boys' dorm. Draco looked at him in disgust how can a guy like him let someone like her infuriates him like that?  
  
"I told you not to let her get to you, didn't I?" he asked slightly smug.  
  
"That is not what I want to hear right now, yes you were right, but this girl is 1) a year younger than me, 2) in Ravenclaw that's not the worst, and 3) she's only a girl!" he said then flopped onto his bed. 'Why is life such a crap hole' he asked himself.  
  
"You are letting a girl get the best of you, granted she is pretty and smart, oh and she's a wandless, but besides that point you are one weak man," stated Draco. (Boy am I having fun writing this!)  
  
"What do I do?" exclaimed Blaise miserably.  
  
"Ask her out," stated Draco after awhile, the idea just hit him.  
  
"WHAT?" asked Blaise loudly causing Crabbe and Goyle to wake up from their slumber and grunt at them madly. "Sorry," he muttered to them and they went back to sleep.  
  
"Ask her out, if she doesn't say yes then ask her until she does, make a fool of yourself. When she does say yes, then you will be sweet and yada, yada then you will become boyfriend and girlfriend and you can break her heart," said Draco in a harsh whisper looking very smug.  
  
"Brilliant! Bloody freaking brilliant!" exclaimed Blaise in a whisper as well so not to wake up the two rocks.  
  
"I know, isn't though," Draco said almost as if petting his own ego.

* * *

"I'm in your year," Chloe was explaining to Gabby who was looking around the common room grinning at certain things.  
  
"Cool, we'll be like best buddies," Gabby said with excitement.  
  
"That's ok with me, but you need to be introduced to your other roommates," Chloe said looking around gathering three other girls. "This is Ashley, but we call her Ash, this is Bonny, we call her Bon Bon, and this is Fee or Fiona," explained Chloe.  
  
"Wow, nice to meet you!" Gabby said excitedly. She was having a great time, not at all what she thought might happen when she got to her house.  
  
They all went up to the girls' dorm room and got into their beds they talked about things that were of less importance of mentioning. They woke up to a B-E-A-utiful Saturday morning meaning they had arrived on Friday.

* * *

"Today we start the plan..."

* * *

A/n: so whatcha think y'all? good? bad? really bad? PLEASE REVIEW! i'm dieing here (NOT IN REALITY... only in my head LOL) 


	5. The plan starts

A/N: Hello, hope you like this chapter, all but the end in in Blaise's P.O.V. the very end is Gabby's, have fun, please review, i live for them!

* * *

Today is the day I will start the plan. Draco made sure that everything was in order, my clothes were pressed by the house-elves and my hair was done like always, spiked. My glorious hair had the sheen of a new galleon and as black as night. I put my contacts in, yes I know they are muggle things but I wouldn't be caught dead in glasses in this house, I only wear them at home when I am alone. Yes I know it sounds shallow but get over it, I am who I am, I can't help it and I swear Draco's made me worse. Before I came here I was more carefree; I guess that's the word, then I met Draco. Blonde ferret is what he is, but if I want to do well in this house, I got to stick with the guy who has power right? Yes, that is what I have to do, my eyes with contacts in are bright blue, but without them they are only a dull brown, my mother says they aren't dull, they have many colors in them besides brown, but all I see is brown.  
  
In a way I really don't want to hurt Ericson, but she humiliated me in front of the whole school. From the day I met her she's been on my mind, I've had dreams of the girl, and no one knows. She's pretty, with her dark brown hair, is what you could call mahogany and her eyes are green, but I swear they were gray the first time I saw her. I look around the room and sigh this will be hard. I have never been a true Slytherin, nobody in my family ever has, true Slytherins are power hungry and it's almost as if they don't have feelings. I sure do, Draco has never showed feelings, he has never told me anything other than how he hates Granger, which I doubt I've seen him staring at her across the room sometimes, and Potter and Weasley. Potter and Granger sure do look like they like each other; I've seen the looks she gives him in the Great Hall and how he gives her side glance when she's not watching. Yes I know I'm nosy, leave me alone about that part, I just notice things easily I guess. I definitely know that Finnegan has a crush on Brown, and vise versa, but Weasley I'm not sure, but that isn't the point I'm making. No one knows me for me; they know me as the scumbag that follows in Draco Malfoy's steps.  
  
I'll prove them wrong, and I'll start after I get Ericson or Gabby in my grasp. How odd it is just to think of her as Gabby, well that's something I HAVE to get over. She seems nice when she is around her brother and friends, in fact she even stands up for her friends like family. Gosh she drives me crazy, why for Heaven's sake I don't know. Again I ask why is life such a crap hole?  
  
I flop onto my bed, which is house colors and is very comfortable. I wonder if I can pull off this crazy plan, today I will sing in front of the whole school just to get this girl who HATES me to go on a date... With me, the guy who is her enemy for crying out loud. Well it's time for me to go ahead with the plan, he planned it for 9:00 in the morning, and it's 8:45, oops 8:46, this will be fun.  
  
I head down to the hall, even on Saturdays everyone ends up eating around nine, ten at the latest. Hopefully she hasn't left or is there. Fudge, I just bumped into something! Ow!  
  
"Sorry," muttered a girl who had landed on the floor. I extend my hand to her and she looks up, and I smile, well at least I know we're heading to the same place.  
  
"Oh, it's you," said Gabby with venom seeping into me, gosh she's good, why isn't she in Slytherin?  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry, are you ok?" I asked I think I surprised her because her jaw hung open for a while.  
  
"Don't do that it's unattractive, it looks like you're trying to catch a fly," I said smiling and closing her mouth with my free hand, she hadn't dropped my other hand yet.  
  
"What is going on here?' she asked looking at me like I was crazy.  
  
"Umm... I think I... Have to go, mind me escorting you to the Great Hall," I asked trying to be as nice as possible. What happened next surprised the h-e-double hockey sticks out of me. She started walking never letting go of my hand it was as if she were dragging me until I realized that she wanted to get to breakfast. I walked steadily with her done the stairs and up the corridors to the Great Hall. Everyone looked and stared, I was thinking the same thing, why was she holding my hand like she didn't care about us being enemies? We walked into the Great Hall and everyone stared, she went to her table I went to mine. Guess what Draco, I don't have to sing, uh-oh here he comes.  
  
"Ah, fine work Zabini. I see you've worked your charm on her already, singing will top that off, be back. I have to introduce you," he said then left to go up front and introduce me, I'm so nervous, I'm shaking and my stomach is all knotted up.  
  
"Ladies and gents! I introduce to you the singing talents of Blaise Zabini, and he dedicates this song to Miss. Ericson," Draco said, everyone looked at Gabby then to me, oh no! I walk up to the front of the Great Hall, people whispering behind my back.  
  
"Hi-i," I stuttered when I got up there. "I'll be singing 'Because You Live by Jesse McCartney," I said shaking all over, everyone including Gabby is looking at me, I'm terrified. Here goes nothing!

* * *

(off the Princess Diaries 2 CD, listen to it while you read it, very pretty song!)  
"Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
  
Then your voice calls me back like a wake-up call  
  
I've been looking for the answer somewhere  
  
I couldn't see that it was right that  
  
But now I know what I didn't know  
  
Because you live and breathe  
  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
  
Because you live girl  
  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
  
It's alright I survived I'm alive again  
  
Because of you made it through every storm  
  
What is life worth if you're killing time  
  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
  
Someone who was there when my hopes fell  
  
I wanna fly looking in your eyes  
  
Because you live and breathe  
  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
  
Because you live girl  
  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
  
Because you live I live  
  
Because you live there's a reason why I carry on when I lose the fight  
  
I want to give what you've given me always  
  
'Because you live and breathe  
  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
  
Because you live girl  
  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky' (x2)  
  
My world has everything I need to survive  
  
Because you live  
  
I live, I live"

* * *

I did it! Oh- no, I just sang about living because she lives, Draco is going to have to sleep with one eye open tonight, because I swear to God I will kill him! She's looking at me, what do I do. Wait a second, what's that sound, they're clapping! For me, wow what does she think, I so wish I didn't do this because now I've dug a hole deeper than I can get out of. She's getting up and now she's leaving, and Boot and Patil and another girl who must be in Gabby's year, there go three other girls following her now. What have I done!

* * *

I don't know what happened, I just started running. Where do I go, I don't know my why around, why did he do that! Just keep running, keep running. Up the stairs down the long corridors I go, running so fast just to get away. What am I going to do, my plan is screwed up, I was going to make him miserable. Now my plan is ruined Chloe, Ash, Bon Bon, Fee, and I can up with a wonderful plan, I was going to be super sweet to him, have him love me then break his heart. Now it is ruined, only because... I think I like him.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to the fine people who reviewed this story! Cookies to every-one who reveiws, just made them, yummy! he he well thank you for reading!


	6. Kissing games

"GABBY!" yelled Chloe. She looked at Terry and Padma, they looked puzzled.

"Hey, what is going on?" asked Bon Bon when they got there.

"She just left! We can't find her anywhere!" exclaimed Terry.

"I think that little presentation was a little too much for her to handle," said Padma sagely.

"I wonder if we could get her to do the same thing, you know?" said Chloe to her roommates.

"I dunno, we gotta find her!" said Ash looking around.

"Let's split up, I've always wanted to say that," said a new voice it was Robby and some Gryffindors.

"Ok, come on," and they broke into groups and left after Harry said that.

"Gabby!" called Robby.

* * *

"Go after her," snarled Draco at me.

"But I've already have done enough!" I said indignantly.

"Go!" he snarled yet again pointing for me to leave.

I left and I trusted myself to go in the right direction. I went to the library and in the corner was a girl with brown hair who smelled like apples and weeping. I walked over to her and saw in was Gabby.

"Gabby?" I said cautiously, hoping she wouldn't do anything to hurt her or me.

"What… Oh it's you," she said with a disappointed tone.

"I sorry," I said and I went over to where she was sitting and sat across from her.

"Go away. You made a fool out of me! You know that people will now think we are going out! I despise you!" she said in a harsh whisper.

"No you don't," I said with a smirk.

"Yes I do, now leave me alone you little… little…" she trailed off.

"What am I?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"A freak! Why did you do that? You hate me! I hate you, so just go away!" she said to me starting to get red.

"You don't want that," I said going over to where she was sitting.

"Go aw-,"she was about to say but I cut her off with a kiss. She resisted at first, but after a second she went limp and started to kiss back. Not bad, I pulled back and smiled.

"See, you like me," I said and I walked away. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around and she punched me! The little witch PUNCHED me, square in the nose.

"See, I told you I didn't," she said giving me the look I just gave her.

* * *

I win that battle you little freak! I said to myself and left the library with a little smile on my lips.

"Gabby!" shouted Chloe.

"Chloe!" I shouted like she did being funny.

"We have a great idea, we think you should pay back Blaise by doing exactly what he did," she said with a little smile playing on her face.

"Hmmm… I like it, I'll do it!" I said with an eyebrow raised with satisfaction.

And so we went back to everyone else who was looking for me, I never told anyone about the kiss/punch.

Later that night all the Ravenclaw 5th years got together to pick a good song to sing the next morning. It was Sunday and everyone was kind of all in hype about the school year starting tomorrow.

"Stay here," they said when I woke up and they pulled out some clothes and said for me to change into them. I did and when I came out they attacked my face and hair.

"You'll look gorgeous, he'll drop DEAD!" said Fee.

They let me look at myself in the mirror and I was absolutely floored at how I looked.

They made my hair glossy and curly, they put a subtle amount of make-up on my face and I was wearing a cute halter sundress. I was getting kind of cold being in the drafty castle with only this on.

"Come on," said Ash, and we left.

Down in the Great Hall they told me to stay at the entrance with Fee and I smiled nervously. They opened the Great Hall doors and brought me in, Chloe was announcing me and I walked up to the stage.

"Gabby Ericson will sing for you this lovely morning and the song is dedicated to a Mr. Zabini!" she said smiling getting off the stage.

"Hey, I will be singing 'You Drive Me Crazy' by Britney Spears," I said gosh this is very nerve racking. I smile and the music starts.

Baby, I'm so into you

You've got that something, what can I do

Baby, you spin me around, oh

The earth is movin, but I can't feel the ground

Everytime you look at me

My heart is jumpin, it's easy to see

Loving you means so much more

More than anything I ever felt before

You drive me crazy

I just can't sleep

I'm so excited, I'm in too deep

Crazy, but it feels alright

Baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night

Tell me, you're so into me

That I'm the only one you will see

Tell me I'm not in the blue, oh

That I'm not wastin

My feelins on you

Loving you means so much more

More than anything I ever felt before

You drive me crazy

I just can't sleep

I'm so excited, I'm in too deep

Crazy, but it feels alright

Baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night

Crazy, I just can't sleep

I'm so excited, I'm in too deep

Crazy, but it feels alright

Every day and every night

You drive me crazy

I just can't sleep

I'm so excited, I'm in too deep

Crazy, but it feels alright

Baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night

You drive me crazy

I just can't sleep

I'm so excited, I'm in too deep

Crazy, but it feels alright

Baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night

Baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night

I did it! Look at his face! He is in awe and he is getting up and walking towards me. What have I done? He's getting closer and smiling all the while people are clapping and awing at us. He gets to the stage and all I can do is stand there he comes up and kisses me and everyone claps all the harder. Except my friends my brother and his new friends. I push him away and no one notices and I glare at him and smirks smugly at me.

"I knew you liked me," he purred into my ear.

"Of course I do," I said milking all of it for it's worth.

A/n: what do you think? is it ok? do please tell me! love you all!


End file.
